


Вспомнить всё

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Космоопера. Заключенный Церкви Чистильщиков Ривай Аккерман получает задание по дезактивации покинутого космического корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомнить всё

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



Выравнивание по ширине  
1\. Ядерная зима  
Ядерная зима – глобальная экологическая катастрофа, возникшая в результате широкомасштабной войны. Многочисленные взрывы ядерных бомб привели к выгоранию огромных территорий и повышению температуры на планете. Однако позднее из-за выброса в стратосферу большого количества дыма и продуктов горения солнечные лучи не могли проникать сквозь плотные облака пыли, и температура на планете снизилась до арктической. В этот период человечество спасалось в убежищах под силовыми куполами, поддерживающими пригодный для жизни микроклимат, а также на космических станциях.

2\. Фамилия "Смит"  
Гигантская орбитальная станция лениво вращалась вокруг Венеры.  
Стояла условная ночь. Горели лишь алые аварийные лампы – тусклым и тревожным светом.  
Ривай сидел на холодной скамье в часовне Церкви Чистильщиков. Вместо икон на стены отсека проецировались фото. На одних черно-белых снимках служители Церкви спасали Землю во время Ядерной зимы. На других – дезактивировали космический мусор и строили станцию Венеры. На третьих – проводили процедуру коррекции памяти.  
Через эту процедуру по приговору Церкви год назад прошел и Ривай вместе с группой преступников, отбросов общества.  
Им давали выбор: коррекция или смерть.  
Заключенных на станции не держали, не было ресурсов. А высылать преступников на Землю не имело смысла, потому что во второй Ядерной зиме планета погибла и теперь, совершенно мертвая, двигалась по изменившейся орбите.  
Ривай посмотрел на свои руки, схваченные магнитными обручами – на ночь бывших преступников сковывали, – и прочел личный номер на запястье левой руки. Черные, глубоко вдавленные цифры на бледной коже.  
– Я – Ривай, – еле слышно сказал он сам себе. – И моя фамилия… моя фамилия…  
– Аккерман, как и у твоего наставника, – подсказала киберсобака, личный надзиратель. Белая пушистая лайка с металлическими вставками по всему телу сидела у лавки так тихо, что о ее существовании легко было забыть. Изредка она помахивала хвостом.  
– Мне все равно кажется, что у меня другая фамилия. Короткая. Что-то вроде «Смит». – Ривай обернулся на звук медленных гулких шагов.  
Рядом с ним остановился старший служитель Церкви, он же наставник Ривая. Проговорил с усмешкой, в своей обычной грубой манере:  
– Опять ты тут? Ишь зачастил. Выпей красные капсулы и ложись спать. Аккерман ты, как и я.  
Он плюхнулся рядом, бесцеремонно подвинув Ривая и закинув руку на спинку скамьи, словно приобняв его за плечи.  
– А Смит тогда кто? – Ривай поморщился: от наставника горько пахло дымом сигарет и спиртным. Хотя на станции выпивка и табак были запрещены, наставник Аккерман всегда плевал на такие мелочи.  
– Откуда я знаю? Может, это фамилия, которую ты мельком прочел на мемориале «Мертвые земляне», – наставник слегка навалился на Ривая. – Если бы ты не убежал от меня и не попал в дурную компанию, не было бы у тебя проблем с памятью. Я ж тебя с детства воспитывал, а ты удрал, хренов искатель приключений на свою задницу.  
Это показалось ему крайне смешным, и он сухо рассмеялся прямо в ухо Риваю, уколов щетинистой неровной бородкой.  
Отодвинувшись, Ривай приложил прохладные наручники ко лбу – при попытке что-то вспомнить голова, как обычно, страшно разболелась. До рези в глазах.  
Он помнил, что сбежал от наставника, потому что знал: святая Церковь даже близко не святая. Не было никакого желания участвовать в ее темных делах.  
Воспоминания походили на неоднородный сплав металлов. Вроде бы он жил на Земле, которая тогда еще кое-как держалась, и вступил в воровскую шайку.  
Но последние пять лет были черной дырой.  
– Наставник, ты рассказывал, что меня приговорили за измену Церкви и космическое пиратство, – Ривая мутило, но он пытался собрать воедино обрывки образов. – То есть мне и моей банде все-таки удалось угнать челнок? Мы спаслись от Ядерной зимы и пиратствовали?  
– Ты спасся, – наставник небрежно погладил его по бедру близко к паху. – А твои земные дружки и подружки померли. Но ты сколотил новую шайку из беженцев-рэкетиров.  
– Может, среди них был и этот Смит? – Ривай всмотрелся в немолодое, с четкими хищными чертами лицо наставника Аккермана.  
– На, сожри, – наставник порылся в кармане и сунул Риваю под нос горстку красных капсул успокоительного, – и ложись спать. У тебя могут быть ложные воспоминания. Старые сны и фантазии ты можешь принимать за реальность. Понимаешь, дурище?  
Недоверчиво глядя на капсулы, Ривай сказал:  
– До меня не доходит, как я мог согласиться на чистку памяти.  
– Ты хотел жить, вот и все, – наставнику надоело возиться с Риваем, он ухватил его за стальной обруч на шее, вздернул рывком на ноги и поволок к выходу из часовни. – Да и не было в твоей жизни ничего такого, что жалко забыть, уж я-то знаю.

Ривай лежал на узкой койке. В ногах свернулась клубком киберсобака. Обе ее части – механическая и биологическая – погрузились в чуткий сон. Ее мозгу требовался отдых, а мозг этот, как поговаривали, был человеческим и принадлежал служителю Церкви, тело которого погибло во время подавления восстания больше года назад.  
Стоило самому Риваю задремать, как к нему снова и снова являлся некто.  
Некто подходил со спины, низким приятным голосом произносил только одно слово: «Прости». И на вопрос «кто ты?» молчал.

С протяжным звуком сирены и резко вспыхивающим светом начиналось каждое условное утро.  
С четким топотом тяжелых ботинок персонал выстраивался на плацу прямо под кроваво-черными плакатами «Повстанцы – убийцы» и «Казнь разведчиков».  
С дребезжащим звонком начиналась раздача пищевых капсул и медикаментов.  
В группе социально опасных элементов маленький ростом Ривай стоял в самом конце шеренги. Рассеянно теребил магнитные наручники. И ждал, когда наконец дадут команду надеть респираторы – из вентиляции воняло затхлой водой и гарью. Щурился: жесткий белый свет ламп нервно мигал – опять сбоили системы.  
В протянутую ладонь сунули две ярко-красные таблетки.  
– Проглоти, не смей прятать за щекой, – на плечо Ривая легла тяжелая рука наставника Аккермана.  
Покосившись на его строгое лицо, кажущееся гораздо старше из-за морщин, глубоко врезавшихся у губ, Ривай сглотнул.  
– Рот открой, покажи мне, – пальцы наставника жестко, до синяков стиснули его подбородок. Пришлось без обмана, честно принять таблетки.  
– Умница, – расстегнув наручники Ривая, наставник небрежно погладил его по щеке.  
Отстранившись, Ривай уставился в пол. Перед глазами слегка плыло от препаратов.  
– Иногда мне больно видеть тебя таким, – наставник взъерошил коротко стриженные волосы на затылке Ривая, убрал его длинную челку за ухо. – Но ты сам виноват. Не был бы ты таким неблагодарным крысенышем – не пришлось бы копаться в твоих мозгах.  
Ривай смолчал.

Уже целые сутки Ривай торчал в ангаре, отчищая космический челнок.  
Рутинная однообразная работа, физически самая трудная и опасная из всех, которые выполняют прислужники Церкви. Киберов и роботов для такого труда жалели.  
– Сообщение от наставника, – мелко перебирая лапами, приблизилась собака-надзиратель.  
– Мне некогда, – Ривай отвернул клапан на ранце с баллонами. Шланг парового распылителя захрипел, вибрируя в руках.  
– Сообщение от наставника, – без тени эмоций повторила собака, вяло махнула пышным хвостом. – Прекратить чистку. Срочно пройти в третий ангар и занять место в челноке дальних полетов.  
– Я не домыл, – хмуро проговорил Ривай.  
Белая лайка ровным механическим голосом начала отсчет:  
– Время до исполнения приказа сто восемьдесят секунд. Сто семьдесят девять…  
Раздалось резкое отрывистое пиканье, и на шее Ривая, пульсируя, начал сжиматься контролирующий ошейник.  
– Да иду я, иду, – на ходу расстегивая ремни тяжелого ранца, Ривай выбежал в шлюз. Пару мгновений постоял в облаке горячего пара и выскочил в коридор.  
Ошейник давил все сильнее, по пятам семенила лайка:  
– Сто сорок пять, сто сорок четыре…

Уже задыхаясь, Ривай пристегнулся, включил телеметрию и радиосвязь. Рубку наполнил низкий, скрежещущий голос наставника Аккермана:  
– Приказы должны выполняться незамедлительно, крысеныш. Или я продолжу сокращать время на исполнение команды.  
– Убавишь еще секунд десять – меня задушит ошейник, – сипло проговорил Ривай, со свистом втягивая воздух.  
– Не задушит, – прошелестело из динамика. – Раньше он сломает тебе шею.  
Наставник погрузился в забавляющие его рассуждения по поводу смертей от удушья, но Ривай уже не слушал – выводил челнок на взлетную полосу, тянущуюся вдоль космической станции. Глянул на лайку, устроившуюся в кресле штурмана и уже закрепившую зубами все ремни:  
– Какое хоть задание?  
– Зонды засекли биологическую активность в поясе космического мусора. Требуется выявить источник и дезактивировать, – лайка назвала координаты. По ее мордочке скользили зеленые и красные отсветы от разметки разгонного тоннеля. Она громко и глухо гавкнула.  
– И чего ты гавкаешь? – Ривай потянул за рычаг, и на корпус челнока опустился обтекатель, закрывая иллюминаторы.  
– Желаю нам счастливого пути, – тихо отозвалась собака. – К тому же я не гавкаю, а лаю. Потому что я – Лайка.  
Последнюю фразу она произнесла глухо и злобно. Видимо, она еще помнила, какое имя носила до гибели своего человеческого тела.  
Зубами Лайка отсоединила проводок от своего лётного комбинезона и воткнула в разъем пульта. По правому монитору побежали ряды ярко-красных цифр.

3\. Крылья свободы  
– Челнок «Уборщик» вызывает центр управления. Двадцать восьмой час полета. Курс и траектория прежние, – пробубнил Ривай в микрофон, закончив снимать показания приборов. – Уточните курс и наши координаты.  
Несколько минут в рубке стояла тишина, только мерно гудел вычислитель.  
– Повторяю. Челнок «Уборщик» вызывает центр управления.  
И тишина, лишь сухой шелест помех.  
Ривай посмотрел на Лайку. Та темными умными глазами посмотрела на Ривая:  
– Попробуем выйти на связь через час.  
– Думаешь, на базу опять напали повстанцы? – нахмурился Ривай. Повстанцы за последние несколько месяцев дважды тщетно атаковали базу. Поговаривали, что у них кончаются припасы и топливо, а пополнить негде – либо захватят базу, либо погибнут. На орбитальных станциях их не принимали.  
– Я не должна разговаривать с тобой на такие темы, – сказала Лайка. – Наставник запретил.  
Отвернувшись от нее, Ривай долго смотрел на монитор – по черноте медленно плыли точки звезд, зеленой линией пролегал маршрут. Он прикрыл глаза, под веками тоже вспыхивали отпечатавшиеся огоньки звезд. Иногда ему казалось, что он как-то связан с повстанцами.

Ривай смутно помнил: раненой рукой он прижимает к груди винтовку, из рассеченного скафандра струится синеватая жидкость и темная кровь. Он сидит на полу, опираясь спиной об оплавленную стену. Знает, что скоро имперская военная полиция найдет его. Еще немного, и откроется шлюз, впуская группу захвата. Надо бежать, но Ривай не может подняться – левая нога прострелена насквозь. Ему не страшно. Ему только горько оттого, что шаттл не вернулся. Что это был за шаттл и куда он летал, Ривай вспомнить не мог. Все смешивалось и расплывалось. Он медленно сползал по стене, оставляя за собой пятна крови. Ему слышался чей-то низкий приятный голос: «С тобой крылья свободы стали реальней, Ривай». И хотелось жить, но весь мир почернел, и выстрелы смолкли.  
А потом он очнулся, глаза резанул яркий белый свет ламп. Наставник погладил по щеке холодной рукой в резиновой перчатке и сказал, что рад его, Ривая, возвращению. Склонился и сухими, потрескавшимися губами коснулся лба.

К полудню следующего дня центр управления отозвался холодным механическим голосом.  
– Челнок «Уборщик», данные телеметрии получены. Пять минут до сближения с контрольной точкой.  
На экраны унылой картиной проецировался пояс мусора – обломки кораблей и осколки метеоритов, укутанные в пылевые облака.  
Ривай врубил маневровые двигатели, и челнок заложил плавный вираж.  
– Радиация, – мрачно отметил он, глянув на резко взвинтившиеся показатели дозиметров.  
– Обнаружен потерпевший крушение летательный аппарат, – добавила Лайка, болтаясь у монитора кверху пузом из-за невесомости. – Шаттл. Старая сборка, атомный двигатель.

Оставив Лайку управлять челноком, Ривай через стыковочный коридор пробрался к разрушенному шаттлу. Прожег лазером обшивку и скользнул в абсолютную тьму отсека. Громко подал сигнал биологический сканер.  
– Ну что ты орешь? – спросил у сканера Ривай, крепя лазер к ремням на бедре и включая фонарь. – Какая-нибудь замороженная колония бактерий? Штамм вируса?  
Он попал в машинный отсек с гигантскими цистернами и трубами под потолком.  
Луч фонаря заскользил по искореженным стенам. Судя по оплывшим очертаниям, во время крушения температура здесь поднялась так, что холодильные установки вышли из строя.  
Шлюз отсека был приоткрыт. Ривай подплыл к нему и с трудом протиснулся в узкий зазор между створками. Включил магнитную установку скафандра, подошвами прикрепился к полу и продолжил изучение шаттла.  
Этот старый небольшой корабль был рассчитан на пилота, штурмана и еще одного, максимум двух человек экипажа. Крохотный отсек с койками для сна, медотсек и машинное отделение – все было оплывшим, оплавленным. И совершенно мертвым, мощно фонящим радиацией.  
– Ищи человеческие останки вблизи эвакуационных путей, – по передатчику подсказала Лайка. – Проверь спасательные капсулы.  
– В чем причина крушения? – нащупывая лучом фонаря дорогу, спросил Ривай. – Давно это произошло? Корабль-то – старинная посудина.  
– Я рапортую об этом на базу. Но с тобой не могу обсудить, – грустно сказала Лайка. – Прости.  
– Черт с тобой, – устало отмахнулся Ривай.

Корабль был оснащен тремя разгонными тоннелями для капсул. Ни одной капсулы на месте не оказалось, по-видимому, экипаж все-таки эвакуировался. Но сканер трезвонил, указывая на боковой тоннель.  
– Из-за высоких температур мог деформироваться и заклинить пусковой механизм, – подсказала Лайка. – Возможно, капсула сошла со старта, но застряла.  
Низко склонившись, Ривай неохотно полез в узкий разгонный тоннель, шаря светом фонаря. Больно ударился рукой о смятый корпус капсулы.  
– Скорее всего, сканер реагирует на бактерии, вырабатывающие кислород в системе обеспечения капсу…  
Далее слова Лайки доносились отдельными звуками, помехи шуршали, как листы старинной бумаги.  
– Опять что-то с передатчиком, – проворчал Ривай. Воспользовавшись усилителями скафандра, он ухватил капсулу, примагнитил и поволок за собой. Все происходило в абсолютной тишине, ведь звук не распространяется в вакууме, но Риваю казалось, что он слышит мерзкий скрежет металла о металл.  
Втащив капсулу в отсек, он провел сканером вдоль всего корпуса. Данные указывали на то, что обнаружены бактерии, выделяющие кислород, и неразложившиеся останки человека. Биологической опасности они не представляли.  
Ривай вскрыл капсулу лазерным ножом и откинул тяжелую крышку. Внутри лежал высоченный широкоплечий человек в скафандре. Точнее – труп в скафандре. Склонившись, Ривай протер перчаткой его шлем и замер.  
За прозрачным плексигласом виднелось спокойное лицо молодого мужчины. Он будто глубоко спал.  
Нужно было отволочь этот труп на борт «Уборщика», проверить стационарными установками, выявить наличие ценной генетической информации. Взять образцы, а тело сжечь в печи. Пепел опечатать в контейнере.  
Но Ривай застыл и все смотрел и смотрел в это простое, с приятными крупными чертами лицо. С усилием заставил себя перевести взгляд, подсветил фонарем. Луч выхватил значок на металлической части скафандра – два скрещенных крыла, черное и белое. И плохо читаемую надпись на старом земном языке: «Капитан Эрвин Смит».  
Надо же – посреди космоса нашелся какой-то Смит. Но мало ли Смитов во вселенной? Ривай тихо вздохнул, ему было незнакомо лицо Эрвина.

Судя по знаку с крыльями, это был корабль флота дальней разведки. Рейнджеров, ищущих планеты, пригодные для колонизации. Эти странники начали исследовать космос после первой Ядерной зимы. И летали они на всех доступных кораблях, даже на таких старых атомных развалюхах. Но так и не обнаружили ни одной подходящей планеты, которая могла бы заменить умирающую Землю. В те времена планету разделили на мелкие сектора, большая часть из которых была поражена радиацией. Вся надежда была на быстро строящуюся станцию Венеры.  
Смутно, словно это был сон, Ривай помнил, что в те годы он примкнул на Земле к банде разбойников. Скитался в подземных бункерах, где скрывались выжившие. Воровал провиант, фильтры для воды и респираторы. Иногда выбирался на поверхность, таскал оружие с заброшенных складов. Грабил богачей, если удавалось раздобыть карточку для прохода в город. Чтобы проникнуть сквозь силовое поле, хранящее город от радиации, кислотных дождей и ядовитых ветров, нужно было проскочить таможню.  
– …ывает. «Уборщик» вызывает Ривая. Ты в порядке? – передатчик ожил, быстро и невнятно затараторил голосом Лайки.  
– Труп нашел, – рассеянно сказал Ривай, включил усилители и поднял тяжелое тело. Оно было слишком большое и неудобное для низкорослого Ривая. Тащить мертвого капитана Эрвина Смита было трудно.

4\. Мертвый капитан Эрвин Смит  
– Отдохни, Ривай. Сегодня мы провели осмотр места крушения, завтра займемся дезактивацией, – Лайка сидела в тесном аналитическом отсеке подле стального стола, на котором лежало тело капитана Эрвина.  
– Как там база? Отозвались? – Ривай скальпелем бережно срезал с тела скафандр, стащил шлем – по столу разметались светлые волосы. Даже показалось, что дрогнули короткие ресницы и как будто слегка нахмурились широкие, четко очерченные брови.  
– Уж извини, Эрвин, что тревожу твой труп, – буркнул Ривай. И зябко повел плечами – как только он произнес это имя, стало не по себе. Он повторил еле слышно, пробуя на вкус каждый слог: – Эрвин?  
– Отдохни, – с нажимом проговорила Лайка, коснувшись лапой его колена. – Я возьму образцы ДНК и сожгу тело. Иди поспи, ты измучен, а завтра весь день работать.  
– База не ответила? – проигнорировал Ривай, стянул перчатку и коснулся щеки Эрвина – кожа была ледяная и сухая на ощупь.  
– На все вопросы автоматически отвечает расчетный центр, – неохотно сказала Лайка.  
– Значит, идет бой, – Ривай рассеянно, без всякого отвращения поглаживал мертвого капитана. – Отчего он помер?  
Лайка тихо зарычала, обнажая клыки, выдавая нетерпение, но все-таки пояснила:  
– Системы жизнеобеспечения корабля и неисправной капсулы отказали. Человек умер от переохлаждения, а труп заморозился достаточно быстро и не успел разложиться. Сам видишь по приборам: температура за бортом – минус 200 градусов.  
– Капсула кое-как функционировала. Не похож он на замороженного. И не окоченел, – Ривай стащил с Эрвина скафандр, тяжело ворочая непослушное тело. Под скафандром был стандартный летный комбинезон.  
– Оставь тело мне, – приказала Лайка, отрывисто махнув хвостом. – Ступай, подготовь печь для кремации.  
– Сама подготовь, – огрызнулся Ривай. – Придется его расчленить, а то не влезет. Здоровенный такой…  
Лайка нервно тявкнула, но покинула отсек. Расчленять трупы она не умела.

Ривай знал: образцы ДНК взяты, значит, осталось только распилить тело. Но вместо этого он почему-то сел на край стола подле Эрвина, накрыл его большую грубую ладонь своей:  
– Эрвин, мы могли встречаться раньше? Черт его знает почему, но твоя фамилия, а теперь и физиономия кажутся мне знакомыми.  
Он склонился к лицу Эрвина, пальцем оттянул веко: белок с мелкими сосудиками и ярко-голубая радужка, узкий зрачок.  
– Ты точно помер? – Ривай отпустил веко и крепко задумался. Он ничего не смыслил в медицине. Он хорошо умел пилотировать корабли и обращаться с оружием. Этому его в детстве учил наставник Аккерман. Тогда он готовил Ривая в свои помощники.  
– Лучше бы во врачи готовил или в генные инженеры, – проворчал Ривай. – Вот скажи мне, Эрвин, это может быть не смерть, а стазис? Ты мог предвидеть повреждение капсулы и активировать в ней программу для сверхдальних полетов? Мог погрузиться в очень глубокий сон, как будто перелет будет длиться годы?  
Вроде бы на кораблях старой сборки могла быть такая программа. Но про стазис Ривай знал не много. Только то, что это состояние полной остановки всех физиологических процессов в живом организме.  
– Ты закончил? – по передатчику спросила Лайка. – Если продолжишь медлить, я включу таймер на твоем ошейнике.  
– Чего прицепилась? Сама говорила, у нас много времени. Я уже расчленяю, – Риваю стало муторно от того, что Лайка торопила, будто хотела скорее уничтожить тело. Что ей сделал этот Эрвин Смит?  
Он пошарил по аптечке и отыскал шприц-пистолет с дозой адреналина. От остановки сердца помогает. А при стазисе? Ривай расстегнул комбинезон Эрвина, приставил пистолет к левой стороне груди. Плавно нажал курок. Раздалось шипение, толстая игла воткнулась глубоко в тело и выскользнула обратно. И ничего. Только кожа Эрвина уже согрелась до температуры в отсеке и больше не походила на ледышку.  
– Эрвин, я сожалею, – тихо сказал Ривай и взялся за лазерный нож. Руки дрожали. Казалось, что он уже однажды говорил это.  
Говорил в госпитале на орбитальной станции Земли, сидя у койки мертвенно-бледного человека. У того человека не было правой руки – лишь часть предплечья. Так посекло осколками гранаты, что ничего не осталось. И Ривай чувствовал боль, словно это ему отрезали конечность.  
– Я не помню, – он устало потер лицо, от воспоминаний мутило. Потянулся, закатал комбинезон на правой руке Эрвина и сделал первый надрез, подцепил ножом край кожи. Она отошла легко, но крови не было – показалась металлическая деталь и пластик.  
Киберпротез.  
Механическая рука резко дернулась, стремительно поднялась, все тело ожило, взметнулось…

– Пусти, – прохрипел Ривай.  
Его к столу всем весом прижимал невероятно тяжелый, отрывисто дышащий Эрвин Смит. Давил кибер-рукой на шею. Он был так близко, что чувствовался сумасшедший ритм сердца, бухающего, как паровой молот.  
– Пусти, Эрвин! А то ножом ткну, – Ривай не двигался, чтобы ненароком не пырнуть его.  
Эрвин ослабил напор, но держал крепко, искательно и жадно всматривался в лицо Ривая. Чуть щурил пронзительно-голубые глаза с расширенными зрачками. Вес его тела казался странно знакомым, как будто на Ривая так уже наваливались много раз, стискивали.  
Сердце Ривая переняло ритм чужого пульса, забилось резкими толчками. Давно с ним такого не было. Медикаменты – красные капсулы – обычно подавляли нервозность.  
В передатчике тихо зарычала Лайка:  
– Даю тебе тридцать секунд на выполнение приказа. Неси тело ко мне. Печь готова.  
Ошейник подал звуковой сигнал и начал сжиматься. Ривай дернулся:  
– Отпу...  
Широкая горячая ладонь Эрвина закрыла ему рот. Дышать стало еще труднее, воздуха не хватало, на шею давил металл обруча, уже ощутимо врезаясь. Ривай вскинул руку с ножом, но остановился, когда губы Эрвина едва слышно шепнули:  
– Не бойся. Я помогу.  
Это был тот же низкий голос, который говорил: «С тобой крылья свободы стали реальней». Голова у Ривая резко заболела и закружилась от воспоминаний, которые давили не хуже ошейника.  
Задыхаясь, выронив нож, Ривай вцепился руками в шею, оттягивая ворот комбинезона, царапая ошейник, пытаясь подцепить.  
– Спокойно, – прошептал Эрвин.  
Он исчез из поля зрения – в глазах потемнело. Последним, что увидел Ривай, был шприц-пистолет. А потом тиски ошейника сжались еще жестче, что-то сухо захрустело, и мир пропал.  
Проваливаясь во тьму, Ривай почему-то безотчетно и беспомощно верил этому капитану Смиту.

– Дыши.  
Губ Ривая еще мгновение касались чужие, обжигающе горячие губы. На грудь рывком нажали так мощно, что показалось, будто ребра сейчас треснут.  
– Дыши.  
Этому спокойному приказу было сложно сопротивляться. Ривай судорожно вдохнул, ощутив саднящую боль в груди и горле.  
– Открой глаза.  
Ривай послушно открыл глаза, но было совсем темно. Он сморгнул, и черноту проредили серые всполохи.  
– Твоя киберсобака заблокировала отсек и, скорее всего, собирается нас уничтожить. Она отключила подачу воздуха, – Ривая бережно обняли и заставили сесть. – Точнее, она хочет убить меня. Тебя же она считает умершим.  
Громко закашлявшись, Ривай сипло, не своим голосом выдавил:  
– В-видео…ение.  
– Видеонаблюдение? Выбил сенсоры, чтобы собака не знала, что я делаю с тобой.  
Сквозь серое мельтешение проступило серьезное лицо Эрвина, сидящего на столе подле Ривая.  
С трудом преодолев слабость, Ривай коснулся шеи – болело так, словно там был сплошной синяк. И ошейник был на месте, но болтался свободно. С одного края он был сплющен, будто его пережали плоскогубцами.  
– Мне пришлось вколоть тебе большую дозу успокоительного, чтобы твое сердце остановилось, – Эрвин поглаживал Ривая по плечу так, словно это было привычное, естественное действие. – После смерти носителя ошейник можно отключить. Или сломать механизм внутри.  
Эрвин кивнул на свой киберпротез. Да, таким можно даже стальной прут согнуть.  
– Мой передатчик... – проговорил Ривай. Глаза начали против воли закрываться.  
– Тоже выключен, – Эрвин похлопал его по щеке, дескать: не спи. – Давай, соберись с мыслями. Объема кислорода нам хватит на сутки, но собака может сделать что-то еще. Ты хорошо знаешь этот челнок? Как нам выбраться из отсека?  
– Погоди, – просипел Ривай, потер лицо руками. – Погоди, погоди... Какого черта? Кто ты вообще такой, Эрвин Смит?  
Пристально, неотрывно уставился в светлые глаза.  
Ресницы Эрвина дрогнули, между бровей пролегла морщинка. Он так долго молчал, что Ривай не выдержал:  
– Ну чего? Если мы знакомы – так и скажи.  
– Знакомы, – проговорил Эрвин, и опять повисла тишина.  
– Скажи. Не молчи, – Ривай вцепился в его плечи. – Мне стерли память, Эрвин. Я не помню, что делал и где был целых пять лет.  
– Какой сейчас год? – Эрвин накрыл ладонями руки Ривая, а услышав ответ, стал еще мрачнее. – Столько времени прошло?.. Значит, я провел в стазисе больше двенадцати месяцев.  
И негромко добавил:  
– Прости меня, Ривай. Я не вернулся к тебе вовремя.  
– Прощен, – коротко бросил Ривай. – Говори, короче, кто ты и кто я?  
– Это долгая история. Сначала расскажи мне, какова ситуация в мире. Что с движением повстанцев?  
Ривай попытался в пару фраз вместить все, что знал:  
– Год назад каких-то революционеров поймали и казнили. Даже нескольких разведчиков приговорили – у нас на станции Венеры весит плакат «Казнь разведчиков». Оставшиеся повстанцы иногда нападают на нас. Вот вчера, например, опять атаковали, и, наверное, бой идет до сих пор, потому что со станцией толком нет связи.  
Эрвин выслушал, странно и даже страшно заулыбался:  
– Тогда у меня есть план. Поговорю с киберсобакой, отдав ей инициативу. Собака должна подумать, что я в отчаянии, а ты внезапно…  
– Почему я должен тебе помогать? – прервал Ривай, которому не понравилась жутковатая улыбочка.  
– Потому что я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть твою память, – Эрвин посерьезнел, медленно склонился и коснулся теплым лбом лба Ривая. – И потому, что ты никогда не любил Церковь Чистильщиков.

5\. Лайка говорит  
– Лайка? Прием. Говорит бывший командор разведки Эрвин Смит, – взяв передатчик Ривая, четко проговорил Эрвин.  
– Очнулся, значит? – прорычала Лайка. – Я надеялась, что ты не выйдешь из стазиса, и Ривай тебя расчленит.  
– А теперь на что надеешься? – спросил Эрвин и приложил палец к губам Ривая, который беззвучно прошептал: «Так она знала про стазис!» – Ты допустила ошибку. Контролирующий обруч сломал Риваю шею. Я не успел его спасти. А ты не способна в одиночку пилотировать корабль: нужны и пилот, и штурман. И ты не можешь связаться с базой, которую, вероятно, захватят повстанцы.  
Лайка после длинной паузы прогавкала отрывисто:  
– А ты сам на что рассчитываешь?  
– Уже ни на что, – горько усмехнулся Эрвин. – Для меня все кончено. Хочешь знать почему?  
– Я знаю, – уже спокойнее прозвучало из передатчика. – И я рада, что, убив твоего Ривая, не только себе сделала гадость, но и тебе причинила сильную боль. Ты – кровавый революционер, проклятый Эрвин Смит, – она снова начала распаляться, глотая слоги, торопясь выговориться. – Я была Родом Рейсом, ты ведь помнишь меня, Смит? А теперь я собачка с моторчиком. Это твои люди бросили осколочную гранату, которая изрешетила мое человеческое тело!  
Лайка взвыла тихо и страшно, выкрикнула:  
– Сраные повстанцы! Они хавали твою ложь о борьбе за свободу человечества! Такие же тупицы, как Ривай, который повелся на твои красивые сказки. Так что говори, Эрвин Смит, я с удовольствием послушаю о твоей боли.  
Уже ничего не понимающий в их беседе Ривай глянул на Эрвина, сидящего подле него на столе. Эрвин сейчас вовсе не походил на страдающего, скорее он выглядел загадочным и одухотворенным. Его лицо внезапно начало расплываться перед глазами. Ривай сморгнул, потер лоб, оказавшийся сухим и горячим, и начал медленно заваливаться на бок. И весь мир начал крениться и искажаться, как отражение в начищенном до зеркального блеска обтекателе.

Ривай словно со стороны увидел, как шагает по захваченному отсеку с боеприпасами и разговаривает с людьми, следующими за ним по пятам.  
– Использовать осколочные гранаты внутри станции – негуманно, – прогудел низкий мужской голос. – В замкнутых пространствах отсеков гранаты – страшное оружие.  
– Слишком опасно, – весело и бодро дополнил другой голос. – Нет места, чтобы бросить гранату на нужную дистанцию, за радиус поражения.  
– Значит, так, – Ривай остановился, уперся сапогом в ящик с батареями для лазерных винтовок. – С гранатами я пойду вперед один, чтобы в случае чего вас осколками не зацепило. Теперь про гуманность. Церковники были охрененно гуманны, когда применили это оружие против отряда Эрвина.  
Ривая пытались переубедить, говорили, что теперь-то Эрвин в безопасности. В госпитале на станции Земли его приняла сочувствующая повстанцам оппозиция. И, наверное, Эрвин уже скоро придет в себя, выйдет из комы. А Эрвин вряд ли одобрит то, что задумал Ривай.  
– Стоп, – остановил Ривай. – Я использую гранаты только для того, чтобы мы могли пробиться к продовольственному складу, иначе мы помрем с голоду. И надо прорываться в командный центр.  
С ним спорили, но он стоял на своем. Возможно, лишь потому, что хотел отомстить этим сукам за то, что из-за них Эрвин лишился правой руки, а возможно, и жизни. Если Эрвин не очнется...

Ривай пришел в сознание, получив хлесткую оплеуху, с трудом сфокусировался на Эрвине, который тряс его за плечи.  
– Прием! – из передатчика сердито окликнула Лайка. – Что, Смит, все слова растерял? Нечего сказать, убийца и лжец?  
– Все в порядке? – одними губами спросил у Ривая Эрвин.  
И, когда тот поспешно кивнул, заговорил отрешенным голосом, тщательно подбирая слова:  
– Что ж, слушай. Ривай в разведке всегда меня поддерживал. Все наши шаттлы были собраны из обломков старых кораблей на атомных двигателях, летать на них было очень опасно. Но мы летали. Многие погибали – корабли сгорали в атмосфере или происходила разгерметизация в открытом космосе. Но Ривай всегда был рядом, он говорил, что доверяет мне и моим решениям.  
Ривай засомневался, с прищуром уставился на Эрвина.  
А тот говорил и говорил, как на исповеди. Рассказывал о том, что разведчики просили поддержки у Церкви Чистильщиков, но получили отказ. Чистильщики не принимали беженцев с Земли на станцию Венеры – жалели пространство и ресурсы. И тогда разведчики подняли восстание, чтобы захватить базу на орбите Венеры. А переполненная людьми станция Земли обещала поддержку в случае, если первая атака пройдет успешно...  
Ривай не мог дальше слушать, схватился за голову, которая, казалось, вот-вот треснет. Было больно, будто воспоминания снаружи стучат прямо по черепу, пытаясь пробиться к мозгу, кроша кость.  
Церковь оказалась еще хуже, чем Ривай считал. Спасла с Земли только тех, кого было выгодно, – ученых, пилотов, механиков.  
Эрвин прервался, но Ривай поспешно махнул ему: не молчи, продолжай! И крепко зажмурился до ярких вспышек под веками.

Ривая накрыло высокой темной волной образов.  
Он видел, как отчаянно бежит по коридору базы, припадая на раненую ногу, а за ним сапогами грохочет отряд захвата – космическая полиция и служители Церкви. К лицу липнут мокрые от крови волосы. Станция вздрагивает – взрывы, воняет едкой гарью, значит, начался бой в машинных отсеках.  
Надо как можно скорее захватить командный центр и отключить все оборонные орудия станции, иначе они собьют шаттлы подкрепления. Сейчас к станции могли приблизиться лишь крошечные маневренные челноки, да и то с огромным риском. Практически весь отряд Ривая так и погиб – сбили на подлете.  
Ривай спрятался в разгромленном притворе часовни Чистильщиков. Тяжело плюхнулся на пол, проверил заряды в лазерной винтовке. Уставился на свою плохо гнущуюся, простреленную левую ногу. Так далеко не убежишь. А бежать надо. Он снял ремень и перетянул ногу выше колена, чтобы остановить кровь. Кое-как поднялся, опираясь на винтовку, и медленно побрел дальше.

– Ривай и его отряд взяли под контроль командный центр, – снова стал слышен ровный голос Эрвина. – Но за нашими шаттлами уже вылетели атакующие корабли. Мы пытались укрыться в поясе мусора, но ничего не вышло – нас подбили.  
– Да, это было забавно, – без тени веселья заметила Лайка. – Ривай так ждал тебя, Смит, а ты не прилетел. Он даже пытался покончить с собой, чтобы наставник не смог взять его в плен. По-моему, с нашей стороны было милосердно насильно стереть ему память.  
– К чему ты клонишь? – спросил Эрвин у Лайки и пораженно посмотрел на Ривая, одним взглядом спрашивая: неужели ты хотел умереть?  
Не менее пораженный и оглушенный потоком информации Ривай лишь головой покачал: ничего не помню.  
Лайка выдержала паузу и сказала:  
– Я предлагаю тебе чистку памяти, Смит. Думаю, ты не хочешь всю жизнь помнить, как вышел из стазиса, увидел Ривая, а через несколько минут опять его потерял. Ты снова подвел его, Смит. А ты был единственным, кому Ривай доверял. Знаешь, как он орал во время чистки памяти? Аж стекла дребезжали! Он тебя звал, между прочим.  
«Да ладно! Врет она всё», – хотел сказать Ривай, заметив, как Эрвин побледнел.  
А Лайка продолжала говорить. Она предлагала Эрвину совместно пилотировать корабль до базы – Эрвин бы тоже не справился в одиночку. А на базе советовала сдаться в плен Церкви и просить о чистке памяти.  
– И ты возьмешь на себя вину за смерть Ривая, – с нажимом проговорила Лайка. – Иначе наставник Аккерман так рассердится на меня, что выкинет в открытый космос. Ривай всегда был гордостью наставника, лучшим и самым любимым учеником.  
Она подождала ответа, но Эрвин молчал, глядя в лицо Ривая. Лайка выдвинула следующее условие:  
– Но если базу захватили повстанцы, то ты, Эрвин Смит, должен гарантировать, что меня не убьют и не перепрограммируют.  
– Хорошо. Разблокируй отсек, я выйду, – Эрвин, отключив передатчик, обратился к Риваю: – Изобрази мертвого, пожалуйста.  
И так легко подхватил Ривая на руки, словно не было искусственной гравитации и вес не ощущался.  
– Погоди, – Ривай завозился в тесных объятиях. – Все, что ты говорил, – правда? Как я в разведке оказался? И... мы с тобой были друзьями?  
– Нет, – Эрвин, еле заметно и как-то болезненно улыбнувшись, шагнул к шлюзу. – Не друзьями.  
– Ты можешь прямо сказать? Я устал от недомолвок, – Ривай сердился, но пришлось прекратить расспросы и, закрыв глаза, повиснуть мертвым грузом.  
– Голову держи под углом, – посоветовал Эрвин. – Пусть собака поверит, что у тебя сломана шея.

6\. Обманщики  
– Обманщики! Повстанцы – убийцы! Кровавые революционеры! Чистильщики расчленят ваши тела. Органы пустят на трансплантацию. А мышцы и кости используют для киборгов! – зло ощерившись, орала связанная электрическими кабелями Лайка.  
– Как милосердна Церковь Чистильщиков, – Эрвин внимательно оглядывал приборную панель. Челнок, наверное, мало напоминал старые корабли разведчиков.  
– Да, милосердна, – с рычанием показала белые клыки Лайка. – Вы могли получить жизнь без тяжелых воспоминаний, но, видимо, предпочитаете смерть.  
– Заткнись, дура, – Ривай с удовольствием замотал ей пасть изолентой. – Эрвин, у нас новейшая вычислительная техника, ты с ходу разберешься? Из меня хороший пилот, но фиговый штурман.  
– Разберусь. Пристегнись и отключи гравитацию. Готовься, старт через двадцать минут.  
Ривай выполнил приказ и, только когда двигатель начал набирать мощность, осознал, что будто бы давно привык подчиняться Эрвину.  
– Хорошо, – командирским тоном одобрил Эрвин. – Я прокладываю курс до базы Венеры, но с возможностью свернуть. Свяжись с базой.

База хранила молчание. И даже через три часа не отозвалась.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, – строго сказал Эрвин, заметивший, что Ривай уже клюет носом. – Я послежу за приборами.  
– Ладно, поем и тогда посплю, – проворчал Ривай. Он все еще не определился: можно ли до конца доверять этому Эрвину? А те образы, что возникали в голове, были все-таки настоящими воспоминаниями или какими-то химерами, смесью реальности, снов и случайно услышанных фраз?  
– Сам-то не устал? – Ривай отстегнулся и подлетел к связанной Лайке – ее тоже следовало покормить, биологической части требовалась пища.  
– Не устал. Но есть хочу, – признался Эрвин, улыбаясь. – Протез потребляет энергию, которую мое тело получает из еды.  
– А спать ты вряд ли хочешь. Что, выспался за год стазиса? – Ривай небрежно, резкими рывками отдирал изоленту с пасти Лайки.  
Не ожидал, что Эрвин прореагирует на подколку, но услышал:  
– Да, спал так же безмятежно, как спят люди со стертой памятью.  
– Какая безмятежность? – Ривай швырнул в него тюбиком с супом. – На, ешь и не говори глупости. Я мог спать только под красными капсулами.  
– Ривай! – тявкнула Лайка, как только смогла распахнуть пасть. – Ривай! Не верь Эрвину Смиту. Он лжет. Все, что он тебе рассказал, – неправда. Он хитрый манипулятор.  
– Ты тоже много чего рассказывала, – Ривай напрягся. – Лгала?  
– Когда говорила со Смитом, то лгала. У меня не было выбора, я должна была попытаться обмануть этого убийцу, – уверенно заявила она. – Запомни, Ривай, ты всегда работал на Церковь. Ты сливал нам информацию о революционерах.  
– Да что ты говоришь? А память мне тогда зачем чистили? – грубо пихнув в собачью пасть сухой пищевой концентрат, спросил Ривай.  
С трудом прожевав, Лайка облизнулась и пояснила:  
– Не знаю. Мы тебя отговаривали, но ты настаивал на чистке. Наверное, не хотел помнить, как вынужденно сражался против наших.  
– Ага, конечно, – Ривай снова взялся за изоленту. – Да ты не переживай за меня. Я никому не верю.

Шел шестой час полета. Станция Венеры по-прежнему молчала, не откликался даже автоматический вычислитель центра управления. Эрвин сказал, что шорох помех похож на шелест волн, накатывающих на песчаный берег. Ривай только головой покачал, он никогда в жизни не видел моря. И не увидит. Земля, вращающаяся по измененной орбите, так сильно перегревалась, что превратилась в пустыню, над которой висели густые пылевые облака.  
– Ты ничего не слышал о повстанцах Майке и Ханджи? – Эрвин отстегнулся, мягко оттолкнулся рукой от кресла и в невесомости медленно подплыл к Риваю. – Они были со мной на шаттле и, как я надеюсь, сумели спастись и спланировать захват базы.  
– Без понятия, – Ривай ослабил ремни и обернулся, почти нос к носу столкнувшись с Эрвином. Так близко, что стали видны серо-голубые лучики на светлых радужках его глаз. – Куда полетим, если повстанцы проиграют?  
Эрвин ответил рассеянно, словно задумался о чем-то своем:  
– На орбите Марса у нас был грузовой корабль, очень старый, но вместительный. Там мы и жили. Не знаю, что с ним сейчас. Скорее всего, запасы кислорода и пищи на исходе.  
Он шепнул что-то еще, ухватился за подлокотник, склонился и едва ощутимо коснулся губами губ Ривая. Хотел отстраниться, но Ривай сцапал его, удержал, целуя неловко. Это вышло само собой, как будто они уже много-много раз ласкались вот так, а может, и гораздо откровеннее.  
– Ты что-то вспомнил? – хрипло проговорил Эрвин, щекоча теплым дыханием.  
– Нет, но мое тело помнит, – Риваю не хотелось его отпускать. В конце концов, им лететь по заданному курсу еще сутки, а корректировка траектории понадобится лишь через восемь часов. Есть свободное время, чтобы поговорить о личном. Или заняться чем-то еще.  
– Мы были близки? – он подтянул невесомого Эрвина к себе и усадил на колени – такого большого и массивного, но неощутимо легкого сейчас. Да, очень глупо и даже опасно обниматься в кабине челнока. Но во вселенной целые планеты гибнут, звезды гаснут, станции взрываются. В таких масштабах – несущественный риск.  
– Были, – Эрвин склонился и провел губами по его шее, прямо по синякам от контролирующего обруча. – И ты это вспомнишь, если мы получим оборудование Чистильщиков. Может, не полностью, но процентов на пятьдесят.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут сквозь помехи прорвался веселый голос:  
– Привет! Привет всем пилотам станции Венера! Это я, Ханджи Зоэ! Предлагаю вам перейти на нашу сторону, иначе я начну сбивать ваши корабли. И начну я... начну… с четвертого сектора!  
Она громко, почти истерически расхохоталась. Прервалась, закашлявшись, надсадно дыша в микрофон, и с трудом добавила:  
– Подайте сигнал о том, что сдаетесь, или мы, разведчики, уничтожим вас.  
Раздались выстрелы, и все стихло. Лишь тихое шипение и скрежет.  
– Передай сигнал, что наш челнок сдается. Ханджи в командном центре, – быстро сказал Эрвин. – Но вряд ли повстанцы контролируют всю базу. Неизвестно, сколько они продержатся, пока их не выбьют с позиций. Мы можем сократить время полета?  
– Да, если при ускорении ты выдержишь двадцатикратную перегрузку в течение пятнадцати секунд.  
– Зачем? Сделаешь несколько коротких ускорений, я смогу их рассчитать, – Эрвин потянулся к панели вычислителя.  
С кем-то другим Ривай почувствовал бы себя идиотом, но сейчас испытал только что-то похожее на гордость: Эрвин – отличный штурман.

Сделав два ускорения, они прервались, чтобы прийти в себя перед третьим.  
Эрвин, у которого от перегрузок в глазах полопались мелкие сосуды, а голос стал сиплым, кратко переговорил с Ханджи.  
– Ты живой! Дьявол тебя раздери, хитрец Эрвин Смит! – закричала Ханджи, срываясь на истерические нотки.  
И зачастила, глотая звуки:  
– Мы не удержим командный центр. Надо отступать. Я собью прицелы у пушек, постараюсь разладить их систему наведения, чтобы вас не накрыло первым же залпом, если церковники начнут стрелять.  
Она что-то невнятно заорала в сторону от микрофона и добавила одно слово:  
– Удачи.  
И передатчик умолк.

7\. Сумасшедший  
Когда лететь оставалось десять минут, база внезапно сама вышла на связь.  
– Крысеныш-ш-ш, – гулко разнесся по рубке голос наставника Аккермана. – Мы выбили ублюдочных повстанцев из командного центра. Как твои делишки, а?  
Ривай коротко глянул на сосредоточенно хмурившегося Эрвина.  
Эрвин перехватил его взгляд и кивнул: давай, поговори с ним.  
– У нас все нормально. Вот, на базу возвращаемся, – Ривай сказал первое, что пришло на ум. – Только радиационный фон превышен, мы не полетим через главные ворота, пришвартуемся в ремонтном доке.  
Он надеялся, что в ремонтном доке их не будет встречать вооруженный отряд церковников, и можно будет улизнуть и разыскать повстанцев.  
– Да-а? – хрипло протянул наставник, кажется, немного пьяный. – А чего ты телеметрическую инфу зажал? Что-то не вижу я по приборам, что у вас там какие-то проблемы. Ты задачу-то выполнил?  
– У нас что-то с телеметрией и со связью, – спокойно соврал Ривай.  
– А Лайка чего? – наставник на мгновенье отвлекся и заорал на кого-то: – Тупые суки! На колени его!.. Мы тут пленных захватили, Ривай. И знаешь, некоторые из них уже рассказали мне кое-что интересное.  
Молча, Ривай врубил маневровые двигатели, и челнок отклонился от курса по плавной дуге. На экранах быстро менялись красные цифры, показывая, как стремительно челнок приближается к базе, модель которой вращалась на мониторах.  
– Куда это ты вильнул, Ривай? – мягко спросил наставник Аккерман.  
Этот ласковый тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
«Последний готов», – с такой же нежностью и спокойствием говорил наставник, делая контрольный выстрел в голову, добивая противника.  
И устало обращался к Риваю: «Приберись здесь, смой со стен кровь, да побыстрее».  
– Давай, – сказал Ривай, сглатывая горечь. – Давай, Аккерман, попробуй сбить мой челнок. Я уже понял: ты знаешь, что со мной Эрвин.  
– Не делай глупостей, дурная голова, – наставник закашлялся, видимо, в отсеке стоял дым от взрывов. – Я предлагаю перемирие. Мы дадим повстанцам продукты, медикаменты и топливо, чтобы они могли убраться на свой грузовой корабль.  
– А вы что получите? – Ривай на всякий случай сбросил скорость.  
– Не медли, Ривай, – отрывисто проговорил Эрвин. – Они сейчас наводят пушки на наш челнок, ты же знаешь.  
И сухо обронил:  
– Да, они изменили тебя, стерев память. Раньше ты не велся на ложь Аккермана.  
– А-а, ублюдок Эрвин Смит, – послышался из передатчика неправдоподобно счастливый голос. – Ты считаешь, что мой Ривай должен вестись только на твою ложь, да?  
– Замолчите, – зло выплюнул Ривай.  
Он приблизился к ремонтным докам, но в последний момент резко ускорился, развернув челнок так, что от перегрузки на пару секунд потерял сознание.  
Теперь «Уборщик» мчался к главным воротам. Челнок сильно тряхнуло, и в кабине загорелся, мигая, аварийный алый сигнал, взвизгнула сирена – повреждения в хвостовой части от попадания из пушки.  
Последнее, что раздалось из передатчика, было: «Умри».  
Но Ривай был не уверен, что правильно расслышал слово.  
Возможно, это было «Удачи».  
В последнюю минуту до столкновения с главными воротами Ривай осознал, что, скорее всего, не сможет протаранить челноком их толстенный шлюз – корпус «Уборщика» сомнется или застрянет в обшивке базы.  
«Я Эрвина погубил», – подумал Ривай и включил полное ускорение, а штурвал рванул на себя, штопором закручивая челнок.

– Сумасшедший, – широко улыбаясь, проговорил Аккерман. Он, сжимая винтовку, стоял у огромных мониторов командного центра и не скрывал восхищения. Наблюдал в замедленной съемке, как челнок, вращаясь сверлом, на такой скорости, что еще немного – и начнет плавиться обшивка, врезается в шлюз. Четко в самое слабое место ворот. Проходит сквозь них, раскаленный и смятый. И пробоина в шлюзе быстро закрывается аварийными панелями, словно никакого проникновения не было.  
Аккерман дал знак своим людям, чтобы ждали: не было смысла кидаться к воротам, чтобы посмотреть на трупы Эрвина и Ривая. Хотя бы потому, что, как подозревал Аккерман, где-то в той части базы сейчас находился отступивший отряд повстанцев.

Ривая звали, кричали, срывая голос, но звук казался тихим, не громче шепота. Скрежетал металл, лицо обдавало раскаленным сухим воздухом. Дышать было тяжело. Грудь никак не могла подняться полностью, придавленная сверху чем-то неподъемно тяжелым. Во рту ощущался привкус крови и паленой резины.  
А потом Ривай, словно глядя на себя со стороны, осознал, что его тело сейчас буквально выцарапывает из обломков челнока Эрвин.  
Кругом клубился дым, грохотало.  
Горячий металл деформировался под пальцами киберпротеза Эрвина.  
«Ты меня не достанешь, я задохнусь раньше», – подумал Ривай, видя, как от перенапряжения и жара у механической руки ломаются фаланги мизинца и палец загибается под острым углом.  
Включилась система пожаротушения: с потолка отсека посыпался густым снегом белый порошок.  
И сквозь эту мутную круговерть проступил темный силуэт, две руки в перчатках скафандра ухватились за край обшивки рядом с ладонями Эрвина, потянули железяку, придавившую Ривая.  
– Давай, Майк, на счет три! – прозвучал хриплый голос Эрвина. – Три!  
Рывок, еще рывок – отчаянный и резкий. Если бы у Ривая остались силы, он бы закричал от боли – кусок обшивки то приподнимался, то снова давил на ребра, медленно соскальзывая в сторону прямо по ногам.  
– Да помогите же! Мы здесь! – Майк махал кому-то через кружащийся пепельный порошок и дым. – Ханджи, нужна лазерная пила! Эрвин...  
Он осекся, потому что в этот момент Эрвин одним мощным усилием поднял кусок обшивки и оттащил, освобождая Ривая.  
Дальше все смешалось – белые хлопья, крики, выстрелы, запах гари и крови, – и Ривай просто исчез, соскользнул в темноту.

– Глупости, – прямо над ухом бодро проговорил низкий голос, кажется, женский. – Он живее всех живых, скафандр амортизировал удар, защитил.  
Осторожно открыв глаза, Ривай увидел в черноте узкого коридора подсвеченное фонарем чумазое лицо в очках с толстыми стеклами.  
– Где болит? – на колени перед Риваем опустился Эрвин, растрепанный, заляпанный порошком. Его голубые глаза слезились, белки покраснели, а ресницы торчали неровно, опаленные жаром. Правую руку Эрвин прятал за спиной.  
– Нигде, – садясь, сипло выдавил Ривай, у которого болело везде. – Что с рукой?  
– Ничего, – Эрвин улыбнулся пересохшими, потрескавшимися губами.  
– Я – Ханджи, – чумазое лицо сунулось к Риваю. – Ты ведь меня не помнишь?  
– Не помню, – Ривай отстранился и вновь пытливо посмотрел на Эрвина.  
– У Эрвина сломалась кибер-рука. Но Майк ее починит, – Ханджи посветила фонарем в сторону, выхватила лучом крепкую фигуру Майка. – Он у нас механик от бога!  
– Поднимайтесь, надо уходить, – Майк шумно втянул расширившимися ноздрями воздух. – Чую, приближается отряд церковников.  
Держась друг за друга, Ривай и Эрвин кое-как встали и побрели. Часть пути до отсеков, занятых повстанцами, Эрвина на себе тащил Майк, а Ханджи подставила плечо шатающемуся Риваю, крепко обхватив за пояс.

8\. Вспомнить всё  
Прошло больше года с первого восстания.  
Все повторялось.  
Ривай снова бежал по коридорам станции, сжимая в руках винтовку. Свет отчаянно мигал: то белое сияние, то алые аварийки. Гравитация то работала, то на мгновение отключалась, и пару раз Ривая швыряло об потолок, а потом резко притягивало к полу. Грохотало, из вентиляционных шахт валил черный дым. Пол дрожал и кренился. Ривай едва успел скользнуть в закрывающийся шлюз командного отсека, замер, переводя дыхание, утирая мокрый от пота лоб.  
– Ты потрясающий, Ривай! – заорала на ухо, как всегда, чумазая и растрепанная Ханджи. – Ты в одиночку к чертям взорвал их гребаный склад с оружием!  
Она сверкала глазами из-под древних лётных очков с потрескавшимися стеклами и казалась совершенно безумной. Сунула Риваю флягу:  
– На, попей. Чистая вода. Заслужил, так сказать, – и зашлась хохотом.  
Ривай подумал, что ей бы не помешали красные капсулы, и жадно глотнул воды, показавшейся солоноватой на вкус.  
Но Ханджи была практически единственной, с кем Ривай общался. Остальных повстанцев сторонился, угрюмо молчал. Они норовили пожать ему руку и почему-то называли «сильнейшим воином человечества». Говорили с ним, как со старым знакомым, но Ривай их не помнил и пока не горел желанием узнавать заново.  
Спокойно он себя чувствовал только рядом с Эрвином. Приметил его сквозь толпу и пошел, аккуратно переступая через раненых и спящих – места было мало, а народу много.  
Эрвин обернулся, отвлекшись от плана станции, на котором что-то чертил:  
– Майк и его группа захватили медицинские отсеки при часовне Чистильщиков. Там есть аппаратура, возвращающая память. Правда, пользоваться этими машинами мы не умеем.  
Тыльной стороной киберладони он стер копоть со щеки Ривая. Правая рука Эрвина двигалась, но искусственная кожа с нее облезла. Шевелились только три пальца, а мизинец и безымянный пришлось удалить.  
– Наша Ханджи – умница, если дать ей время, то разберется с этими аппаратами, – сказал Эрвин. – Вернем воспоминания тебе и нескольким освобожденным ребятам.  
Ривай нахмурился, отвел руку Эрвина в сторону, крепко сжав его запястье и не выпуская:  
– У нас есть киберсобака, моя Лайка. Думаю, она владеет технологиями Чистильщиков.  
Они посмотрели на тесную клетку в углу помещения. Оттуда печально взирала Лайка, пасть ее все еще была туго замотана изолентой – в противном случае собака начинала орать, что наставник поймает Ривая и на хрен вышибет ему мозги.  
– Разрежу на куски твою биологическую часть и выкину в космос, – громко пообещал ей Ривай, – если не станешь сотрудничать. Не думай, я не забыл, что ты хотела, чтобы я живого Эрвина расчленил и сжег. И не забуду, больше не надейся на чистку памяти.

С маленькой вооруженной группой Эрвин сторожил коридор на подступах к медотсеку. Ждал Ривая и никак не мог дождаться – прошло уже пять часов. Поглаживал приклад винтовки. Прислушивался, но тишину нарушали лишь слабые отзвуки, приглушенный хохот Ханджи и тявканье Лайки. И частый глухой стук. Эрвин даже не сразу осознал, что это удары его собственного сердца.  
Наконец шлюз медотсека раздвинулся, выпуская ошарашенно озирающихся повстанцев.  
Темным силуэтом на фоне ярко-белого отсека возник Ривай. Слегка покачнувшись, шагнул вперед. Его бледное лицо, как всегда, было мрачным и непроницаемым. Тонкие брови хмурились, под светло-серыми глазами залегли глубокие тени.  
– Ты как? – беспомощно спросил Эрвин, потянулся к нему и замер, на мгновение испугавшись, что Ривай его так и не вспомнил. И не вспомнит уже никогда.  
Молча, сжав губы, Ривай двинул Эрвина крепким кулаком в бок. Не в полную силу, но ощутимо – Эрвин согнулся. Ривай подождал, позволяя распрямиться, и устало навалился на Эрвина, уткнулся носом в его плечо. Произнес что-то невнятное, похожее на: «Я ждал тебя так долго... Не исчезай больше из моей памяти». И Эрвин так же невнятно и немного смущенно извинялся, гладил Ривая по напряженной спине, не обращая внимания на то, что они не одни. Прижимался теснее, еще немного – и поцеловал бы в висок.  
– Хватит, – Ривай с усилием отодвинулся. – Это потом. А сейчас у нас еще много работы.


End file.
